Everything Except Me
by lennybusker
Summary: Another Welcome Back, Hatter one shot. Enjoy.


"Everything… except me." Those were the last words the March Hare said to the Mad Hatter before leaving to wander aimlessly around the forest so that the Hatter could clean out his attic. Hatter had won a castle in a contest and was moving. Well, actually, he was leaving his best friend behind and he couldn't care less at the moment. As the Hatter continued to clean those three words kept echoing in to his brain and it distracted him from cleaning his attic. It finally hit Hatter. He had been so inconsiderate of Hare's feelings.

"Oh, Hare…" Hatter said out loud to himself before he stood up straighter and looked around the attic, noticing that he did leave him alone. Rubbing the back of his neck, Hatter continued on speaking. "What am I doing? How could I leave my best friend and… soulmate behind? How could I be so selfish? That's it. I'll go and let them know that I don't want the castle." The host rambled on as he rushed on outside in hopes of seeing the Hare at the table ready for their daily tea party. He wasn't.

Sighing, Hatter left and went to search for the March Hare. He looked up and down, left and right, all over Wonderland. The host frowned when he couldn't find him. Even after asking around. Finally, he found the Hare deep in the forest.

The meek Hare was sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket full of food. He had to do something to keep himself busy since he thought his best friend was leaving him. Placing his sandwich down, the Hare placed his hands on his face and began to cry softly.

Those cries punched the Mad Hatter right in the chest and it made him feel awful for being so selfish. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached the Hare and looked down at him. His shadow covered the Hare so he noticed that it got a bit darker.

Looking up, Hare sniffled and widened his eyes when he saw the Hatter gazing at him intently. "H-Hatter…. Are you leaving now?" He asked as with a hint of sadness to his tone before looking down at his nervous hands. At least he was saying goodbye, right?

"No, actually, I'm staying." Hatter stated as he plopped down on his knees in front of the Hare with a smile, placing his grey gloved hands over the other's yellow ones to soothe him. "Hare… look at me…" He said in a calming voice, understanding how shaken up Hare had gotten.

Sniffling, the Hare looked back at him with wide eyes as he took deep breaths. Since he had been crying it was natural for his breathing to be a bit off. "Y-You are?" He asked as he felt the Hatter lean in closer to him. Their faces were centimeters apart. Was this really happening? The Hare wasn't dreaming, right?

"Yes, Hare. I realized that…" Hatter began as he glanced at the Hare's soft lips before looking in to his eyes, lacing their fingers together. "….without you… everything becomes nothing to me." He continued as he cupped the Hare's face in his hands tenderly, making sure they were looking in to each other's eyes. "You are my everything, Hare." And with that, the host brought their lips together in a tender loving kiss.

The kiss was quite the surprise for the March Hare. He didn't think things would happen like this, but he wasn't complaining. This was all he ever wanted. As he felt Hatter guide him down on to his back, Hare made sure to not break their kiss. Their little make out session lasted for quite some time. Hatter reluctantly pulled his lips away from the Hare's and hummed in appreciation as he nuzzled their noses together.

"My sweet Hare…." Hatter whispered as he traced his index finger along the Hare's facial features. It made Hare blush and scrunch his face up cutely since it did tickle him a little. When Hatter chuckled lightly, he went to lay on his back and motioned for the March Hare to move closer to him.

Moving closer, Hare smiled when Hatter guided his head down on his chest. It was such a kind gesture. Letting out a content sigh, he listened to his partner's heart beating whilst the host stroked the Hare's arm with his fingers. This was something he could get used to.

As the two continued to cuddle, the Hare fell asleep and took a nap. It gave Hatter the opportunity to really study his partner when it came to how he slept. He looked so peaceful. It hurt in a good way. Leaning his lips closer to the Hare's ear as he slept, the Hatter began to whisper. "You are my everything, Hare, and I promise to never ever leave you." He reassured the sleeping Hare before he continued to watch him sleep. Yes, it was true. They were each other's everything. But without each other, they were simply nothing.


End file.
